


Reunions

by YokuMiya



Series: My AU/Headcanon WinterIron version [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, I'm a bad writer xD, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reunions, Steve finds things out, Tony is 18, mentioned cannon character death, might make a sequel or series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokuMiya/pseuds/YokuMiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people aren't dead. Some are. Some aren't where or who you'd think they'd be. AU where Tony is 18 Bucky is a shield agent and Steve learns some things. This may become a series or chapter fic but for now its a one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head a while now. I wrote it during my last day of school. Enjoy.

Reunions

Tony was standing by the window when Bucky stepped off the elevator. Not talking or working, just standing there, staring out the window. Steve was sitting on thew couch, drawing it looked like.

"Hey...Cap?" Tony called. "Hm? What's up Tony?" "I have to tell you something....and you have to promise to not get mad when I do." Tony said seriously. "I promise Tony. You're my best friend, what could you say that'll get me seriously mad at you?" Steve asked, putting down his sketch book. "...SHIELD is in trouble." "WHAT?! We need to suit up then!" "Cap calm down. Not that kinda trouble." Tony said, not turning to face him. "Then what..." "The kind where their boss is gonna yell at them." "Fury is always yelling at someone." Steve deadpanned. "He's gonna get yelled at too." Tony laughed. "By the WSC?" "No. By the owner of SHIELD. There were three founding members. My father, my mother, and Timothy Dugan. My mother is the only living founder of SHIELD." Tony said solemnly. "Your mother died in a car crash Tony." Steve said warily. "No. Maria was my stepmother. This is the part you might get mad about...ya see SHIELD's gonna get yelled at because my mother knew you and just found out last night that you were found and defrosted. My biological mother...well you knew her as Agent Carter..." Tony trailed off. Steve just sat there stunned. "And her and my father both...tested the most accurate recreation of the serum. If he hadn't died in the car crash they would both look almost exactly how you remember. They didn't get thee strength or speed or stuff like that. But the senses and stamina and the slowed aging...yea." Tony said. "I generally don't talk about people I care about when they're doing something that could get them killed, at least not until I know that they're coming back. So there's something else I need to tell you but I'm kinda scared to."

Bucky decided it was time to make his presence known. "Would that other thing happen to have anything to do with how much you missed me?" Bucky asked, glad he still had his goggles on when Steve turned around. "Yea...something along those lines." Tony laughed. "Who are you?" Steve asked. "I'll answer that in a minute." Bucky said, walking right past Steve and the couch, straight up to Tony, still facing the window.

Bucky stopped behind Tony and said "I missed you too, ya know?" Bucky said. "It's been too long. I don't think I'm gonna let you leave that long anymore." Tony pouted. "Have your mom tell Fury I can't go on missions that long anymore." "I can do that. And she would do it as long as the mission isn't one that only you can do." Tony laughed. Bucky raised his hands around Tony's waist and "I missed you and I'm done waiting for this." And Bucky spun him around and kissed right there in front of Steve, in front of the window, not caring. Then Clint walked off the elevator. "Welcome back, Soldier!" Clint called. Bucky just flipped him off over his shoulder. "Clint don't interrupt their reunion." Natasha smirked. Bucky flipped her off too. "Um who's the guy with the death wish flipping off Natasha?" Bruce asked. "Um he's Starks boyfriend, a SHIELD agent with a better success rate than Nat and I combined, and an old friend of Caps." Clint said.

Bucky finally broke his kiss with Tony and sighed. "And that's my cue. Fuck you very much, Hawkeye. Hey, punk." Bucky said, turning around to face Steve, removing the goggles."Bucky? How..?" Steve asked incredulously. "A mix of Soviets that worked for Hydra, brainwashing, and being saved by SHIELD. Somewhere in that mix, I met this brat," Bucky wrapped his arm around Tony and pulled him closer. "Started dating him, and flash forward a year and a half and here we are."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Steve demanded. "Well SHIELD wasn't allowed. And I already told you I don't talk about people I care about when they're in a situation where they might not come back. He's been on a mission the last six months...he's actually back early." Tony explained. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Bucky pouted. "No it's not. It's a very good thing." Tony laughed.

"It's...good to have you back, Buck." Steve said, smiling and fighting tears. "Good to see you too punk." Bucky grinned. "I just realized. Barnes is gonna kill Fury." Clint said. "Why am I gonna do that?" "Well did anyone tell you yet that your boyfriend got kidnapped a week after your mission started? Or that the terrorists that kidnapped him held him hostage for three months?" At Clint's words Bucky looked murderous. He wrapped his arms around Tony and bodily dragged the brunet to the couch, sitting next to Steve and pulling Tony onto his lap, curling around him. "We are talking about that later." Bucky said, leaving no room for argument. "I'll tell you everything you missed." Tony promised.

Bucky turned his attention to Steve as Tony turned and leaned against him. They spent the rest of the night talking and catching up, even going as far as eating in the living room and for once, Steve used the dishwasher instead of doing the dishes by hand. All three of them fell asleep on the couch that night.

The next morning, Clint walked into the living room and saw them. "Awwwwwww! So adorable!" Clint called obnoxiously. Bucky, Steve, and Tony all jerked up, instantly alert. "Barton do you not remember that I'm a better assassin than you?" Bucky asked, sickly sweet. "Yea your point?" Clint snarked. "Run." "Uh shit Tasha save me!" Clint yelled, running away. "You're on your own." Natasha deadpanned as Bucky ran after Clint. "Um what?" Steve stared after them. "Ignore them. They're always like that." Tony laughed as Bucky tackled Clint into the wall. "Ok then..."

"Next time don't give us heart attacks. And don't wake Tony up." Bucky growled, backing off. "Yea yea. Psycho." Clint glared. "That's Sergeant Psycho to you, pal." Bucky mock glared. "On that note, I'm kidnapping Tony because we need to catch up." Bucky smirked.

Bucky grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him away. Neither of them were seen for the rest of the day but everyone avoided Tony's penthouse. Except for Clint. At about noon, he was seen fleeing the penthouse screaming "MY EARS! I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!! NO ONE EVER DOES!" You don't need to be a genius to know what they were doing.


End file.
